


Life Affirmations

by emocezi



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar has a run in with another sniper and proves to himself he's still alive by mapping over Jensen's body with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Affirmations

_**Life Affirmations**_  
 **Author:** [](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/profile)[**emocezi**](http://emocezi.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Life Affirmations  
 **Pairing:** Cougar/Jensen - The Losers  
 **Wordcount:** 1406  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Losers_ , nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction.  
 **A/N:** My porn block finally broke and I celebrated by writing filthy porn. Enjoy, cause I sure as hell had fun writing it.  
 **Translations:**  
 _mi querido_ \- My darling.  
 _Pobrecito_ \- Poor baby.  
 _Te amo tambien_ \- I love you too.

Jensen fucking hated when Cougar got like this. He always ended up tied to something while Cougar took his sweet time mapping over Jensen's body with his his fingers and his mouth, always paying special attention the the places that made Jensen squirm and thrust into open air, trying to find friction.

It was never when Jensen almost died because he'd left his gun somewhere, or when he was hacking and someone snuck up behind him, or when they were given bad information and he got shot. No, when that happened, Jensen got pinned to the nearest flat surface when they were alone and fucked until he thought he would die from over stimulation.

It was always when Cougar got a taste of his own mortality that he got this way. Like he needed to prove his existence through the feel of Jensen's skin. He's got his mouth on one of Jensen's nipples, toying with his teeth and tongue just the way he knows drives the Tech up the wall and down the other side.

One hand is used to brace himself heavily on the bed while the other is wrapped around Jensen's cock. Callused fingers stroking him just the way he likes it, but not hard enough to actually get him off. It's more to get those dirty noises from the back of Jensen's throat. The ones that he doesn't make any other time then when he's tied to a bed and knows he's not getting off until Cougar decides to let him.

“Cougs, come on.” The rest of his sentence is lost in a litany of 'FUCKFUCKFUCK' when Cougar slides down to bite his hip hard enough to leave a mark, blood rushing to the surface of the hidden places of Jensen that never see the sun. “Don't fucking bite. We've had this conversation.”

“You talked at me, I didn't agree to nothing.” Cougar's voice is raspy and low and he smirks when he feels the shudder work it's way through Jensen's body when he laves his tongue against the mark, rolling the tech's balls in his palm and sliding a thumb up the vein that's pulsing on the underside of his cock.

“Jesus, please. I'll do anything. What do you want, please. I'll clean your guns for a month, I'll cook _and_ clean.” Jensen rambles, voice higher pitched then normal, hips trying to thrust against the near full weight of Cougar as he shifts positions and breaths against the head of Jensen's cock, making it twitch against his belly, steadily leaking.

“Relax mi querido.” Cougar breaths out again, enjoying the twitch and shiver of skin and the helpless babble of words coming from Jensen. He rarely gives head, and it's not that he doesn't like the heavy feel of cock in his mouth, it's more that Jensen's so sensitive that he honestly doesn't like _getting_ head.

“Shit, Cougs.” Jensen is staring to tense up, trying to get his legs up to kick Cougar away or something but Cougar pins his hips to the bed and starts licking his way up Jensen's cock, enjoying the noises Jensen's making. He's making these breathy little groans, like he can't get enough air into his lungs.

Cougar stops for a heartbeat, _assessing the situation_ before he starts mouthing just under the head and Jensen swears, loud and long when Cougar finally fits his mouth around Jensen's cock. Not sucking, not swirling his tongue around, just gently letting his lips slide over heavy flesh.

“Stop, stop. Cougar, don't.” Jensen's face is screwed up with what looks like pain, but if it were, Jensen would be calling him Carlos and attempting to kick him in the head. He keeps up the gentle motions, being careful not to move his tongue to much in case he overloads Jensen with sensation. It's only happened once before, when he thought Jensen was just being weird about getting his cock sucked. Jensen had whited out for nearly half an hour, his eyes were open but it was like no one was home.

Cougar keeps his mouth steady, the pressure even, keeps Jensen's hips pinned to the bed where they can't snap up and gag him and make the situation worse. Cougar can deep throat with the best of them, don't ask where he learned, cause you don't want to know, but he'd never try it out on Jensen, not even as punishment for forgetting his gun _again_. Because of everything you can do to a man to make him feel like an asshole, using his dick against him is not one of them.

“Carlos...” Jensen is barely breathing, his voice small and Cougar pulls his mouth off with a satisfying _pop_ that makes Jensen wince. Every muscle in the Tech's body is wire-taut, his eyes are half glazed and Cougar backs off to give him some breathing room, trying not to touch Jensen, though his entire body is screaming out for contact to prove he's still alive. He doesn't want to think about the other sniper who had been two inches away from taking him out through his own scope, so as soon as Jensen's breath evens out he'd busy grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers.

Cougar's fingers are rough and calloused and scarred, but they're also surprisingly gentle. Which, when you're dealing with a high-caliber weapon that has a hair-trigger, is a very good thing. So when he's slowly fingering open his sometimes-idiot-tech-support whose just come down from nearly whiting out, it's good to stay on track and not say, wander off to find Jensen's prostate.

Jensen's writhing around on the bed by the time he's deemed sufficiently lubed up, he keeps biting his bottom lip and trying to swallow back his sounds. The Tech's been with Cougar long enough to know that the sniper has a serious kink with anything involving his fingers and Jensen, and he knows that if he makes too much noise when Cougar is prepping him, that Cougar might just forget about that thing with his cock and just keep fingering him.

Cougar slides his fingers free, unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans down until they bunch around his knees. He doesn't bother to kick them off, just hitches one of Jensen's mile long legs over his shoulder and guides himself home. The sniper takes a moment to breathe, one hand tightening on Jensen's thigh before the blonde twitches his hips as best he can, ready to get this show on the road so he can get untied. His fingers are starting to tingle, not a good sign since the ropes aren't that tight.

“Fucking move Cougs, I'm gonna get old here waiting for you man.” Jensen says, though it's more of a repressed whine. The sniper takes his time, hips moving in small circular patters while he's working through his near death experience. And finally, finally, he gets a hand on Jensen's cock and squeezes just under the head, just hard enough to make everything else line up and sing praises as the light turns golden and Jensen forgets how to breathe for what feels like eternity.

By the time he comes back to himself his wrists are untied and his fingers are twitching with pins and needles. Cougar's got his pants back on and he's peering out his window through his sniper-scope, though Jensen's not entirely sure what he's looking at. His brain still feels a bit fuzzy and he doesn't quite feel up to talking yet. He sits up and attempts to move off the bed, but his limbs just all sort of collapse on him and he ends up sprawled over the sheets.

“You suck.” Jensen mumbles and Cougar half turns to smirk at him before going back to creeping on whoever's caught his interest at this particular moment.

“Pobrecito.” Cougar smirks and Jensen slams his face into a pillow and raises a hand to flip off Cougar. He's spent enough time around the sniper to know what exactly what that means and what context it's meant in.

“I hate you.”

“Te amo tambien.”

“Fucker.” Jensen mumbles, feeling warm inside. He sighs, brain grumbling at him to shut up and take the time to rest in this nice warm bed while he's got the chance. It's got the right idea and he slides off to sleep.

  
XxX XxX


End file.
